


My Downfall

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 05, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: They are doomed. Probably trapped inside yet another loop, and no one can see that.No one can see that those girls will be their downfall.





	My Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to post this before Ruby would appear on the show. No spoiler- merely an Au story, given by the fact that Cameron (which will always be, to me, Charlotte Jane from The Mentalist) voiced Ghost Spider in a Marvel Cartoon.

“She is Hale’s daughter. We just _can’t_ trust her.” Fitz’s eyes are wide as he speaks with Coulson. He doesn’t spare a glance for the teenagersitting in the makeshift interrogation room. As far as he is concerned, that’s just another one of Hale’s trap, and she is probably somewhere, getting ready to attack them as soon as theylower their guard – for the kid. 

Which is what Coulson is doing (damn him and his tendency to take in strays).

When she had finally found them, she had been… happy, radiant ( _she’s fangirling_ , Daisy had said), but as soon as she had disclosed her mother’s identity, everything had changed ( _they_ had changed), and now, here she was. Sitting in a make-shift interrogation room all alone, hugging her knees.

He and Hunter had seen Hale up and close. She is not to be trusted. She’d do anything to get what she wants – and what she wants is their final downfall. She’d even go as far as using her only child to do so. 

Maybe Roby is just playing the part of the sad, lost teenager, and she is on her mother’s side, truly.Or maybe she has been saying the truth all along and she doesn’t wantto have anything to do any longer with the general. 

But, still, at the end of the day, it doesn’t matter. 

She is dangerous. 

And she’s been smart enough to find them (or so she says).

He shakes his head, arms crossed, as Robin enters in the room and smiles at their “guest”, playing with her as she was a long-time friend, sharing the wooden robin with the blonde girl – her beloved heirloom.

They are doomed. Probably trapped inside yet another loop, and no one can see that. 

No one can see that those girls will be their downfall. 

* * *

The fall should have killed him – that’s normally what falling into a hole into the ground generated by Quake dearest does, after all. And yet, when Fitz opens his eyes he finds that he is very much alive. 

(That, or there is an after-life, and it does look like the world left behind. Or maybe, just maybe, he somehow just entered some kind of Framework 2.0.)

And then… he notices that he isn’t on the ground. 

He is actually _swinging_. With a _spider-web_.

And Ruby Hale is holding him like for dear life. With the spider web coming right from her _hand_.

“Did you just…” He doesn’t end the sentence – doesn’t say _did you just save my life?_ But it goes without saying. 

Ruby smiles, of a sad smile that doesn’t reach her eyes (nothing like the smile she gave Daisy on their first encounter) and that, really, it doesn’t suit her at all (he can see that now).

She doesn’t answer him. 

She is pretty sure there’s no need to.

* * *

“All right, so you… have powers? Like… super-powers?”Mac swallows as he sits across Ruby , and everybody hears the sound – for he can be engaged to an Inhuman, but, still, he still thinks that the world used to be a better place, before, well, everything- or at least way simpler.

“You’re an Inhuman.” Coulson’s smiling. He is happy – too happy for his own good, like he just got the solution to all of Earth’s problems, but biting her lips, Ruby shakes her blonde head. 

“Please, please, please, tell me you didn’t experiment on yourself. You are way too young for that.” Daisy’s only half-joking. 

“Roby, was it your mother? Does she possess the technology to actually build her own super-human?” May asks. 

Something breaks in her at the mention of her mother, and she sighs, and swallows, and her eyes turn teary. Still, she doesn’t cry. 

“If she’d know II had powers…” She picks at her fingernails, her voice hard as he stares at the cold, grey floor. “It’s why I had to leave. Why… I wanted to find you. Join SHIELD. Just like Quake did. She thinks thatpeople with powers are monsters. That if Stark had died in Afghanistan or Captain America had stayed under ice nothing would have happened, and the world would have been a better place.” 

Everyone’s in silence, which is really too much for her (she already knows how her mother is, she doesn’t need their pity) , so she cracks a joke – or at least, half of it. 

Well, it’s an attempt, anyway. 

“You know, I think it happened when I got bitten by a spider at a lab, at a school outing. Or at least that’s what I figured when I started to… make webs from my hands less than twenty-four hours after I got bit by a spider in a lab where they research radiations. ”

“A spider, uh?” Daisy chuckles. “What could we call you, then? What about… Spider Ghost?”

“I like it.” Coulson smiles tenderly at the girl. “Welcome to Level 7, Spider Ghost.”


End file.
